


False Alarms

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [111]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Felicity, Oliver and Tommy have spent three nights in a row at the hospital thinking Felicity is in labor only to be sent home. Their most recent false alarm, may not be a false one.





	False Alarms

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> This installment is 76/111. (There is a known issue at AO3. If viewing the stories from the series page, the story numbers aren't always correct. The story number when you open the individual stories is correct).  
> 1\. Penguinbreak (104)  
> 2\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 3\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 4\. Two Lights (Part 96)  
> 5\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 6\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 7\. We’ve Got Tonight (Part 85)  
> 8\. Five Nights, Five Conversations (Part 105)  
> 9\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 10\. Distraction (Part 95)  
> 11\. The Interim CEO (Part 88)  
> 12\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 13\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 14\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 15\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 16\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 17\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 18\. Test and Adjust (Part 102)  
> 19\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 20\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 21\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 22\. Incentives (Part 93)  
> 23\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 24\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 25\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 26\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 27\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 28\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 29\. When A Kiss Is Not A Kiss (Part 86) (  
> 30\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 31\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 32\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 33\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 34\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 35\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 36\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 37\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 38\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 39\. An Island Of His Own Making (Part 74)  
> 40\. Pas de Deux (Part 75)  
> 41\. Take It Back (Part 76)  
> 42\. Alumni Of The Year (Part 90)  
> 43\. What Happens In Vegas (Part 107)  
> 44\. May The Course Be With You (Part 110)  
> 45\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 46\. Moonlighting (part 98)  
> 47\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 48\. It Sings To Me (Part 84)  
> 49\. Ask Me And I’ll Tell You No Lies (Part 94)  
> 50\. Let The Sun Shine (Part 92)  
> 51\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 52\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 53\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 54\. Rendezvous With Destiny (Part 101)  
> 55\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 56\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 57\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 58\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 59\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 60\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 61\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 62\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 63\. If You Don’t Have Something Nice To Say (Part 108)  
> 64\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 65\. Three (Part 13)  
> 66\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 67\. Baby Talk (Part 91)  
> 68\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 69\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 70\. I Do. I Do. I Do. (Part 82)  
> 71\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 72\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 73\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 74\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 75\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 76\. False Alarms (Part 111)  
> 77\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 78\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 79\. The Investigation (Part 97)  
> 80\. Count Your Blessings (Part 71)  
> 81\. William (Part 29)  
> 82\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 83\. I Have No Gifts To Bring (Part 72)  
> 84\. Rebecca (Part 99)  
> 85\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 86\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 87\. The Forty-Year-Old Graduate (Part 78)  
> 88\. Take Me Out To The Ballgame (Part 83)  
> 89\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 90\. Emma (Part 77)  
> 91\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 92\. Tommy Merlyn’s No Good, Very Bad, Terrible Day (Part 81)  
> 93\. The Magician’s Final Disappearing Act (Part 100)  
> 94\. Amazing Grace (Part 103)  
> 95\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 96\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 97\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 98\. True Love (Part 87)  
> 99\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 100\. The Green Arrow Did It (Part 73)  
> 101\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 102\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 103\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 104\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 105\. Genius Child (Part 89)  
> 106\. The Four Questions (Part 109)  
> 107\. We Belong (Part 106)  
> 108\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 109\. Scars (Part 79)  
> 110\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)  
> 111\. Gut Punch (Part 80)
> 
> If you are new to the series, welcome.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

>

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

The sun was barely poking her head over the horizon as Oliver silently navigated through the still quiet streets of Starling City. Felicity felt guilty as she looked at her husbands. It was the third night, in as many days, that Felicity had interrupted their sleep with a false alarm.

“I’m really sorry, guys. I know how tired you both are.” Felicity rubbed her hands over her protruding belly, “I really thought I was in labor this time.” She’d been experiencing regular contractions for over a week and they’d been increasing in intensity every day.

Oliver reached over and took her hand, “It’s okay. One of these days, it won’t be a false alarm and we’ve gotten pretty good at getting out of the house and checked in at the hospital. We actually remembered to take you with us this time.”

Felicity laughed at the truth of Oliver’s words. The first night she woke them, Oliver and Tommy had rushed out the front door and made it to their car before they realized she was still inside putting her shoes on. When they had gone to the hospital this last time, all three of them were a lot calmer.

“Besides, “Tommy smiled sleepily in the backseat, “you haven’t slept through the night in two months. Ollie and I can take a few sleepless nights.”

“Yeah, except, when this little one comes, none of us will be sleeping,” Felicity replied.

“Not our baby,” Tommy said proudly. “Our baby is coming out potty trained and ready to sleep through the night.”

Oliver glared at Tommy in the rearview mirror, “You realize you’ve jinxed us?”

Tommy waved a dismissive hand, “Please, Robert John or Prudence Chastity is going to be a genius. We have nothing to worry about.”

“If this is Rebecca Dearden in here,” Felicity teased, “are you going to be disappointed we’re not calling her Prudence?”

“It’s a boy,” Oliver said confidently.

Tommy and Felicity both snorted.

“Oliver Queen, aficionado of old wives’ tales,” Tommy yawned.

“There has to be truth to them or they wouldn’t still be told,” Oliver said defensively.

Felicity crinkled her nose, “Hon, it’s called science. Our company is built on using it.”

“If someone let us use science, Oliver wouldn’t have to resort to old wives’ tales,” Tommy winked.

“Curtis agrees with me,” Oliver pointed out.

“That’s because he’s afraid of you,” Felicity only partially joked.

“How about breakfast before we go home to sleep?” Oliver asked, changing the subject.

“One good thing about all these false alarms,” Felicity yawned, “the press has stopped following us.”

“I think that’s a yes to breakfast,” Tommy translated.

 

“Babe,” Tommy squeezed Felicity’s hand with concern, “do you want to order something else.”

Felicity pushed her plate away, “No, it’s my heartburn.”

“Our son is going to have a full head of hair,” Oliver shared another pearl of wisdom he’d gleaned from his mother-in-law and executive assistant. He signaled their waitress for the check.

“No, you guys should eat. You’ve given up everything else in solidarity. You can’t give up eating and sleeping too,” she said guiltily.

“Hurry up and have this baby,” Tommy yawned. “I’m desperate for coffee.”

“I’ll do my bes..,” Felicity’s sentence was cut off as a powerful contraction gripped her. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the table’s edge.

Tommy moved closer to her and placed a hand on her lower back and one on her arm, “Felicity, breathe.”

Felicity locked eyes with Tommy and forced herself to take a breath. The vice that held her, loosened and she relaxed against the back of the booth. She wiped a tear from her eye, “If these aren’t real, I don’t know how I’m going to get through the real thing.”

Oliver had moved around the table and was squatting beside the booth, “Hey, you’re going to be amazing.” He kissed her forehead and stood up. “I’m going to pay the bill.”

“I’ll get her in the car,” Tommy told Oliver.

Tommy was unlocking the car door when another contraction seized Felicity. She braced her hands on the car door and panted through the pain. Her brain went blank as she tried to stay on top of the pain and not let it pull her under.

When she came back to herself, Tommy’s arms were around her and his chin was resting on her head, “Maybe we should go back to the hospital,” he suggested.

“They just sent me home,” she needlessly reminded him. “They’re going to think I’m nuts.”

“Babe, these contractions seem different than your others – at least form my perspective,” Tommy opened the car door for her.

Felicity took his hand and she allowed him to help her climb into the SUV. The two contractions were stronger than any she’d had before, but the doctor just told her it wasn’t her time. “Let’s go home.”

 

They were two blocks from home when Felicity doubled over with the force of a contraction. She tried to remember her breathing exercises, but she could only focus on the pain. She felt like she was being pulled a part. She fell back against her seat as the contraction released her.

“Felicity, I think we should go back to the hospital,” Oliver’s features were drawn with worry.

She was about to protest when she felt a flood of wetness between her legs. In disbelief, she looked down and then turned back to Oliver, “I think my Mini has finally taken her revenge on you.”

Oliver eye’s narrowed, “What?”

“My water just broke,” she said apologetically. “Sorry.”

Oliver made a u-turn in the middle of traffic. Horns blared as he sped back towards the hospital.

“Oliver,” she braced her hands on the door and roof of the car, “I’m not having the baby right this second.”

“I want a new doctor,” Oliver said angrily. “How could they send you home while you’re in labor?”

“I don’t think I was in labor,” she said in an attempt to calm him.

“You checked right?” Oliver glanced at her. “This doctor went to medical school?”

Felicity sighed, “Please don’t freak out on me. You’ve faced criminals far more terrifying than childbirth.”

Oliver smiled tightly and took her hand, “I don’t think that’s true.”

“I’m going to be fine.” She placed her hands on her belly, “We’re going to be fine.”

Felicity turned in her seat to look at Tommy. All the color had drained from his face. He looked like he was about to pass out. She reached out to him, “Babe, are you okay?”

He shook his head, like he was trying to rouse himself from a deep sleep. Tommy took her hand and smiled nervously, “I’m going to be a dad.”

Felicity couldn’t help but laugh, “Yeah, that was kind of the whole point of this.”

Tommy’s face lit up and he smiled, “I’m going to be someone’s dad – today.”

 

Felicity had heard lots of stories about labor and delivery over the course of her pregnancy. Most of the stories were unsolicited and were all horror stories – to her. Either the baby came too fast or the labor was long and excruciating. Felicity was entering her fourteenth hour of labor and she was officially done. She’d been eight centimeters for the past three hours. The baby needed to get out of her before she lost her mind.

“I’m never doing this again,” Felicity told Tommy as he wiped her forehead with a cool cloth.

“Okay,” he readily agreed.

“I feel like you’re humoring me,” Felicity said testily. “I’m serious. Being an only child is perfectly fine.”

“I agree,” Tommy nodded his head.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him.

He smiled nervously, “I love you?”

She closed her eyes, “It’s a good thing you have Oliver because neither of your penises are ever coming near me again.”

“What did you do?” Oliver asked Tommy as he returned to the room.

“Nothing. Our wife is just telling me the new terms of our marital relationship.”

“Sex is cancelled,” Felicity declared.

“Sounds reasonable,” Oliver teased.

Felicity pointed at Tommy, “You can have as much sex as you want with him, just leave me out of it.”

Oliver took her hand, “Can I get you anything?”

“Eight hours of sleep and a baby out of my womb,” she muttered.

Felicity opened her eyes to see the anxious faces of her husbands. They looked almost as tired as she felt. Neither of them liked to see her in pain, but Oliver appeared to be really struggling with it. Felicity squeezed Oliver’s hand, “It’s going to be fine. This time tomorrow, we’ll be holding our baby. Until then,” she smiled feebly, “I’m going to complain.”

“And cancel sex,” Tommy said definitively.

“Sex is totally cancelled,” she closed her eyes.

Tommy kissed her forehead, ‘Get some rest.”

Felicity collapsed against the bed. Oliver and Tommy released the leg they each held. She’d never been so tired in her life. It had been an hour and thirteen minutes since she’d started pushing and their baby had yet to make an appearance. Felicity began to cry, “I can’t, Oliver. I’m too tired.”

Oliver took hold of her face and looked into her eyes, “You’re doing great. You’re so close.”

Her monitor began to beep and the guys took hold of her legs “Okay, Felicity,” her doctor said, “it’s time to push.”

Tommy and Oliver helped her to a sitting position. Her head fell to Oliver’s chest. His lips pressed to her ear, “You can do it. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever known.”

Felicity bore down and she focused on the sound of Oliver and Tommy’s voices as they counted for her.

“Good job,” Felicity’s doctor encouraged. “I can see your baby’s head. Another big push.”

Felicity dug deep and found the strength to push every time the doctor asked her to. With one final push, their child entered the world.

“It’s a boy, mom and dads,” the doctor announced.

Felicity collapsed against the bed and began to cry. She was exhausted, but the intense pain had finally stopped. Her eyes focused on her son as the doctor lifted him high for her to see. “Is he okay?” she asked with alarm. “Why isn’t he crying?”

“He’s fine,” the doctor reassured her.

Their son let out a cry as the doctor finished suctioning his nose and mouth. A nurse untied Felicity’s gown and the doctor placed their son onto her breast. He stopped crying the moment he touched Felicity’s skin. She took his tiny hand in hers, “Hi, Robert.” She looked up to find Tommy and Oliver holding hands over her bed. They were looking at their son with awe and tears flowing freely down their cheeks. “He’s here,” she said with amazement.

Felicity greedily took her son in. He had all ten fingers and toes. He appeared to have a full head of dark hair and the most beautiful button nose and bow lips she’d ever seen. “You’re beautiful,” she told her child.

Tommy reached out a shaking hand and touched their son’s back. He let out a shaky breath, “Hi, Bobby.”

“How do you feel, dad?” Felicity asked him.

He kissed Felicity, “Happy. I feel happy.” He wiped his eyes, “Are you okay. How do you feel?”

“I feel like I’m floating,” she answered. “I don’t even feel tired anymore.”

Oliver leaned over and kissed Felicity. “Thank you. He’s remarkable, just like you.” Oliver touched Bobby’s hand and let out a little sob of surprise when his son took hold of his finger. “I love you,” he told Felicity. “I love both of you,” he looked at Tommy, “all three of you.”

A nurse approached them, “Come on dads. We’re going to check this little guy out while the doctor finishes up with Felicity.”

Tommy kissed Felicity’s forehead, “I love you.”

As her guys, now including Bobby, walked away, Felicity remembered all of the afterbirth horror stories that had been shared with her. She returned her attention to her doctor, “Can we skip the next part?”

 

Felicity was shivering and shaking when Tommy returned from delivering the news to their friends and family in the waiting room.

“What’s going on?” he asked Oliver as he rushed to their wife’s bedside.

“It’s from all the adrenalin,” Oliver tucked another blanket around Felicity.

“I’m fine,” Felicity said through chattering teeth.

“For the record,” Oliver sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hands up and down the sides of her blanket covered body, “I now completely understand why you hate that sentence.”

Felicity attempted to smile, “It only took you eight years to figure it out.”

A small noise had all three of them turning to the small bassinet that contained their son. Tommy leaned over and smiled at Bobby, “Can I hold him?”

“Tommy,” she smiled.

Tommy looked up at her, “Yeah?”

“He’s yours, you don’t need to ask permission,” she shivered.

A smile spread across his face, “Right.” He carefully lifted Bobby into his arms, “Hi, little man. I’m your dad.”

Felicity’s eyes filled with tears at the look of sheer joy on Tommy’s face. She laughed as he began to sing, Happy Birthday.

The sun was just beginning to rise and Tommy held Bobby so he could look out the window. He began to softly sing, Here Comes The Sun.

When Tommy finished, Felicity looked to Oliver who was watching Tommy and Bobby with rapt attention. His fingers rubbed together as he tried to decide what to do. She removed her hand from beneath the blanket and reached for him.

Her movement caught Oliver’s attention and he took hold of her hand, “Do you need something?”

“Oliver, go hold your son. I promise, I’m really okay.” She did her best to stop shivering to convince him of the veracity of her words.

Oliver nodded his head. He crossed the room and stood in front of his husband and son. Tommy carefully placed Bobby into Oliver’s waiting arms. “Hi, Robert. I’ve been waiting for you.” Oliver lifted Bobby to his lips and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Tommy rested his chin on Oliver’s shoulder, “Pretty amazing, huh?”

“I can’t believe how small he is,” Oliver said with a dopey smile on his face.

“Trust me, he didn’t feel that small,” Felicity said sleepily.

“Do you want to hold him?” Oliver asked her.

Felicity removed her arms from beneath the blankets She held them out and they shook. “I probably shouldn’t.”

“Well, I think we can figure something out,” Oliver told Bobby.

Oliver joined Felicity on the bed and tucked Bobby into Felicity’s arm, using his own arm for support. Felicity traced Bobby’s face with her finger. “I can’t believe we made something so perfect.”

Tommy laid down on her other side, “He is perfect.”

Felicity looked at Tommy who was wearing the dopiest grin she’d ever seen on his face and she laughed. A memory of a promise she made in jest came rushing back. “Never let it be said that Felicity Smoak doesn’t keep her word,” she rested her head onto Tommy’s shoulder.

A look of confusion spread across his face before realization dawned on him and he began to laugh, “It’s the best glass of red wine I’ve ever bought.” Tommy brushed his lips against Felicity’s before kissing the top of their son’s head. “Thank you for our first born.”

A soft knock on her door had all three lifting their heads. Donna and Thea poked their heads in. “May we come in?” Thea asked.

“Come say hi to, Robert John Smoak,” Oliver gestured for them to enter.

Donna clasped her hands in front of her lips and began to cry, “He’s beautiful.” She kissed Felicity’s forehead, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she smiled, “I’m more than okay. Do you want to hold him?”

Donna laughed, “Do I want to hold him? Give me this little nugget.” She scooped her grandson into her arms and began to coo at him. “Hi, handsome. I’m your grandma.” Donna smiled at her daughter, “Oh, Felicity, you did so good.”

“Hey, Speedy,” Oliver approached his sister cautiously, “are you okay?”

Thea tore her eyes from her nephew to look at her brother. Tears were streaming down her face, “I wish mom and dad were here. They’d be so happy and proud,” she looked to Tommy, “of both of you.”

Oliver held his arms opened and Thea stepped into his embrace. He placed a kiss to the top of her head, “Thank you.”

As soon as Oliver let her go, Thea stepped into Tommy’s arms. “I can’t believe you idiots are somebody’s dads.”

“Nice,” Oliver and Tommy said together.

Thea approached Donna and Bobby and touched the top of his head, “I can’t believe how much hair he has.”

Oliver sent Felicity and Tommy a look that could only be described as, I told you so.

“Here sweetie, you can hold him,” Donna placed Bobby into Thea’s arms.

Thea’s lips pressed against Bobby’s forehead, “Hi, Robert, I’m your Aunt Thea and I know both your daddies’ secrets and all their embarrassing stories. You and I are going to be great friends.”

Oliver sat on the edge of Felicity’s bed and took her hand, “Can I get you anything?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Felicity clasped Oliver’s face, “I promise, I’m okay.”

Oliver’s eyes filled with tears and he rubbed his cheek against Felicity’s hand. Tommy kissed the top of Oliver’s head, “You okay?”

Oliver nodded, “I’m happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Happy Memorial Day to my readers in the United States - enjoy your long weekend. 
> 
> The good news, I'm going wine and cheese tasting tomorrow. The bad news, my parents are joining me. Day 5 of vacation with my parents is as relaxing as I feared.
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
